Detention
by coolgamer
Summary: Luke is given detention with Jade after school. Jade has some plans for Luke during detention. AU LukexJade.
1. Chapter 1

Luke waited for his science teacher to finish roll. He was anxious to get his quiz back from the day before. He looked up as the last name was called. He watched his teacher start handing out the quizzes. He watched as his brown haired, crimson eyed teacher walked over to him. He reached out and took the quiz handed to him and felt his stomach sink as he looked at the grade.

"Luke, I really must ask what is going through that head of yours." Jade Curtiss started.

"I did study." Luke replied.

"Not enough. Luke this isn't the only time you get bad scores." Jade said with a sigh.

"I really am trying." Luke said.

"Well not hard enough. Your brother, Asch, is one of my top students." Jade said.

"So?" Luke asked.

"I have to wonder why it is that your one of my worst while he is one of my best." Jade started.

"He passes every quiz and test, without studying. You on the other hand almost always fail every test and quiz even with studying." Jade continued.

Luke balled his hands into fists as Jade continued to compare him to his brother. He clenched his teeth as he listened to his teacher. He hated when he was compared to his brother by his friends but it was worse by his teacher.

"I just don't see how you can even compare to Asch." Jade said.

"Shut up…" Luke muttered.

"Excuse me?" Jade asked.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Luke cried standing up.

Luke slammed his fist on the desk as he glared at his teacher. The crimson eyes stared back into his green eyes. Luke almost flinched but stood his ground.

"I'm tired of being compared to my brother!" Luke snapped.

"Sit down." Mr. Curtiss ordered.

"No! Not until you take back what you said." Luke growled.

"I do not have to take it back. Now sit down." Jade challenged.

"Or what?" Luke taunted.

"Mr. Fabre if you remember I am the teacher here while you are merely my failing student." Jade stated coolly.

"Well maybe if you weren't such a bastard I would acknowledge that." Luke stated.

"Mr. Fabre I will not have you talking to me in such a manner." Jade warned.

"Oh and what will you do?" Luke challenged.

"Detention Mr. Fabre for a week." Jade stated.

"A WEEK!" Luke cried.

"I will add more if you do not sit down and shut your mouth." Jade threatened.

Luke grumbled but sat down with a huff. He glared at Jade as the lesson began. He hated how his teacher seemed to be able to piss him off. Normally he would take to comparison quietly but whenever Jade compared him with Asch he lost it. He just couldn't understand why his teacher affected him so much.

Luke glanced over at his best friend Guy who had kept quiet the whole time. Normally Guy kept him under control but today he opted not to. Guy gave him a small smile that clearly meant 'sorry'. Luke just glared at him softly as he turned to the board. He heard Guy sigh at this action.

He gave a sigh of relief once the bell rang for the end of their class. He got ready to leave along with the rest of his classmates. He saw Tear and Natalia waiting for him and Guy at the door. As he approached the door he felt a hand grab his shoulder.

"You have detention Mr. Fabre." Jade reminded.

"I was just going to my locker real fast Mr. Curtiss." Luke answered.

Jade released him and allowed him to leave with his friends. He decided at his locker that he could walk to the entrance of the school before going to detention.

"Well have fun." Natalia said as she left.

"Luke you need to control your anger." Tear reprimanded.

"I know…" Luke mumbled.

"We'll see you tomorrow man." Guy said as he and Tear followed Natalia.

"Don't tell Asch!" Luke called.

"We won't!" Guy yelled back.

Luke sighed as he watched his friends leave. He turned back and re-entered the school. As he approached his science class he took a deep breath to steal his nerves. He had never actually been giving a detention from Jade before so he was worried about what might happen.

He knocked on the door of Jade's office.

"Come in." Jade called.

Luke opened the door and walked into the office. He looked around to see it nice and neat. Papers stacked neatly and books put in their rightful place. He looked over to Jade's desk to see him sitting there. Luke gulped as the crimson eyes looked up at him. Jade stood and walked over to Luke.

"You're late." Jade stated.

"I'm sorry." Luke replied as he stared Jade straight in the eyes.

"Hmm…. Defiance…" Jade stated.

"Excuse me?" Luke asked confused.

"Nothing. I want you to restack these books for me." Jade said as he pointed to the pile of books.

"Fine." Luke grumbled.

Luke took the pile and began putting the books back in the right spot. After a while he grew tired of trying to figure out Jade's shelving system and just put them wherever he wanted. He was so out of it that he didn't notice Jade come up behind him. He jumped as he felt Jade's body touch his back.

Jade's hand grabbed his arm and redirected it to where the book really went. Luke tensed as Jade did this with a few more books.

"Now put all the books in the right places. Even the ones that you intentionally misplaced." Jade ordered.

Luke began to reorganize the books that he had misplaced. Even though Jade had let go of his arm he hadn't moved away from Luke. His breath tickled the back of Luke's neck causing Luke to shiver.

Luke jumped when he felt a hand creep over his chest. He attempted to pull away but Jade's other arm wrapped around his waist.

"Keep working." Jade whispered into his ear.

Luke continued to put the books up as Jade's hand moved across his chest. He gasped as he felt Jade's hand run over one of his nipples. He moaned quietly as Jade's hand went to the nipple and began to caress it. He pulled away from Jade and turned to face him. He glared at Jade even though his cheeks were bright red.

"What the hell are you doing?" Luke cried.

"Luke, are you really that stupid?" Jade asked.

"Just tell me what the hell is wrong with you!" Luke snapped.

"Ever since you stepped foot into my class I have been infatuated with you." Jade stated.

"Infatuated?" Luke asked.

"It means Luke that I have wanted you for a long time." Jade stated.

Jade advanced on Luke who attempted to back away but ran into the bookcase. Jade placed a hand on his neck and tilted his head up. He stared Jade straight in the eyes as Jade's face drew closer. He didn't have time to react before Jade's lips were on his. He stood there in shock as Jade kissed him. After a while he began to close his eyes and tentatively kiss back.

Jade broke the kiss and smirked at the slightly dazed look Luke gave him. Luke gasped as Jade began to massage his nipples again. He had no idea what was going on but all he could think about was how it felt good and how he wanted more. He reached a hand behind Jade's head and brought their lips together. Jade smirked into the kiss.

Luke's legs buckled as Jade twisted one of his nipples. He arched into Jade's body as pleasure began to overwhelm him. He gasped sharply as one of Jade's hands massaged his bulge through his pants. He moaned as the stimulations continued.

Jade kissed Luke once again before pulling away. As Jade pulled away, Luke fell to his knees dazed. He looked up at Jade he smirked down at him.

"Why… did… you… stop?" Luke gasped out.

"It's time for you to leave." Jade answered.

"What?" Luke asked confused.

Jade watched as Luke stood up. He smirked as he sat back in his seat still watching Luke.

"Detention is over for today." Jade stated.

"But…" Luke started.

"I'll see you back here again tomorrow." Jade said.

Luke stared at Jade as he processed what he meant. He smiled slightly and nodded to Jade. He straightened his clothes before grabbing his bag.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Luke said as he left.

Jade smirked as he watched Luke leave the room. He turned back to his work after he closed a planner near his computer. The cover of the planner had written on it _**'Luke Fon Fabre detention schedule'**_.

He smirked at his computer screen as he got back to work. He had so many plans for Luke over the next few days.

**~End Ch. 1~**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Luke kept glancing at the clock as he anxiously waited for class to be over. He sighed as he fidgeted slightly remembering detention the day before. He was only in his third hour and could barely control his growing problem.

He looked away from the clock and back at the board. He ran his hand through his short red hair with a sigh. He tapped his pencil quietly on the desk as he waited for the class to end. He glanced around the room to look at his friends.

Guy was paying close attention to the lesson, though occasionally he ran his hand through his short blonde hair to keep it out of his blue eyes. Tear has her long brown hair up into a ponytail and the bangs clipped back from her blue eyes as she read aloud from the text. Natalia was looking at Asch who sat next to her. Her blonde hair was pulled back by a green headband so it was out of her green eyes. Asch, Luke's twin brother was taking precise notes. His long red hair was left down and his bangs swept back with his green eyes trained on the paper.

Luke sighed as this didn't help take his mind off of what had happen. He tried to concentrate on the text that they were supposed to be reading but soon gave up on it. He was startled when the bell rang not too long after. He hurried to his next class which seemed to pass by faster than the past classes, though it still seemed to move slowly when his mind drifted to detention.

He shifted nervously a bit before entering his science classroom. He was disappointed to see Jade wasn't in the classroom yet. He quickly went to his seat and sat down. He watched as several other students walked in. He laid his head down on his desk as he waited for class to start. He heard the door close as the bell rang and raised his head. His green eyes met with Jade's crimson ones.

He looked away with a small blush as Jade began the lesson. He assigned them work from the book to do for the class period. As the students worked Jade walked around the classroom helping students and checking their status. Luke was bent over his text book and didn't notice Jade approach him. He looked up as a hand was laid on the desk on his left. Jade leaned over him from the right as he looked over Luke's shoulder at his work.

Luke couldn't help but begin to breathe heavier as Jade just stood behind him. Jade reached out and pointed out a few things in his textbook. Jade pulled his hand away but allowed it to run slowly over Luke's hand as he pulled back. He began to walk towards another student as Luke chanced a glance after him. Jade smirked at Luke as he helped the student out. Luke turned away and returned to his work.

Luke gave a sigh of relief as the bell rang for the end of class. He handed his paper in before leaving the classroom. He walked to his locker to drop off all of his stuff before following his friends to the school entrance. Once they reached the entrance he said his good-byes and watched them leave. As soon as they were gone he turned and headed back inside towards Jade's office.

He took a deep breath before opening the door. He entered the room and closed the door behind him. He turned to look over at Jade's desk and saw he had yet to arrive. He took a seat on the couch to wait for him. Just as he got comfortable he heard the door open. He looked up to see Jade enter. Jade smirked at him as he closed the door and Luke heard the lock click into place.

Luke stood up as Jade walked to his desk. He watched Jade as he shifted uncomfortably. Jade seemed to be taking forever in getting settled. He turned to turn on his computer and Luke watched him. Jade slowly eased off his jacket and undid his tie to pull it off. He looked over at Luke as he took his glasses off.

"Well Luke are you ready to start your detention?" Jade asked.

"I guess so." Luke said.

"Hmm…." Jade said as he looked Luke over.

"What?" Luke asked.

"Just thinking of what we could do today." Jade answered.

"Do?" Luke asked with a blush.

"Yes." Jade said.

Jade walked past Luke and sat down on the couch. He gestured for Luke to come over to him. Luke went over and proceeded to sit down next to Jade. Jade stopped Luke from sitting by pulling him into his lap. Luke squirmed as he tried to face Jade as he was placed on Jade's lap.

He gasped as he felt Jade wrap his arms around his waist. His face flushed as he felt Jade's warm breath on the back of his neck. Jade leaned closer to Luke so his head was on Luke's shoulder and his breathe tickled Luke's ear.

"I think it's time that we began your detention." Jade stated.

"What are you going to do?" Luke asked.

"Give you a pleasure that you have never experienced before." Jade answered into Luke's ear.

"What?" Luke asked.

"Though seeing as how you reacted yesterday I figure you haven't been given such pleasures as I plan to give you." Jade laughed as he whispered into Luke's ear.

"Don't mess with me!" Luke cried.

"Now now Luke you better behave yourself or I don't know what I'll do." Jade said.

"Like what?" Luke asked.

"Why don't I show you?" Jade suggested.

Before Luke could reply he let out a gasp as Jade began to massage his nipples through his shirt. He attempted to keep his voice down as Jade continued his ministrations. He felt one of Jade's hands lower to the bottom of his t-shirt. He shivered as Jade's hand made contact with bare skin as it slipped under his shirt. He gasped as the hand slowly made its way up to one of his nipples. He shivered at the tingling sensation that the movement caused as it glided over his skin.

He jolted as the hand ghosted over his nipple. He leaned back into Jade more as he began to feel very warm. He felt his pants grow a little tighter at the new experience. He let out a gasp as Jade tweaked one of his nipples. He began to squirm slightly as he tried to readjust himself so he wasn't uncomfortable due to his growing problem.

Luke felt Jade's other hand move down to the top of his pants. Jade placed his hand over Luke's clothed erection and rubbed it. Luke bucked with a gasp at the movement. Jade blew into Luke's ear before slipping his hand beneath Luke's pants. Luke squirmed as it slowly moved to his member.

Luke moaned as Jade took hold of his member and his nipple was tweaked again. Jade began to slowly move his hand up and down Luke's member. His other hand barely ghosted over his nipples as he held Luke still. Luke attempted to arch against Jade but the hand on his chest kept him from doing so.

"You're already so hard." Jade stated into his ear.

"Ahh…." Luke moaned.

Jade moved his other hand down and unbuttoned and unzipped Luke's pants. He slipped his other hand underneath them and grabbed Luke's balls. Luke gasped again as Jade began to massage his balls. He began to squirm as Jade began to stroke him faster and he felt him tug on his balls. Jade licked Luke's neck as Luke squirmed from the pleasure.

"Jade….Stop…." Luke begged.

"Why should I?" Jade asked.

"You shouldn't be touching there…." Luke attempted.

"But you seem to be so enjoying it." Jade laughed.

"I…. Ahh…." Luke moaned.

Jade began to stroke his cock faster than before as he cupped the balls. Luke bucked his hips up desperate for Jade to touch him more. He needed… no wanted Jade's touch as he grew close to releasing.

"Jade…." Luke gasped.

"What do you want Luke?" Jade asked with a smirk.

"I'm…. close…. to…. coming…" Luke moaned out.

Luke moaned as Jade massaged and stroked him so more. He gave a whimper when Jade pulled his hands away. Jade turned him so they could look each other in the eyes. He seemed to become almost hypnotized by Jade's crimson red eyes.

"Why'd you stop?" Luke asked out of breath.

"Do you deserve it?" Jade asked.

"Deserve it?" Luke asked confused.

"Beg for it. Tell me how much you want it." Jade whispered.

"I won't beg." Luke stated with a small whimper.

"Then you won't get any release." Jade stated.

"Don't be a jerk!" Luke cried.

"Tell me then." Jade ordered.

"Tell you what?" Luke asked.

"Tell me how you want my hand wrapped around your dick jerking you off till I drive you over the edge. How you want me to massage your balls to add to that pleasure. How you want me to send you over the edge." Jade said.

"Jade… I… want… no I need… you to…" Luke started as his face flushed even more.

"To what Luke?" Jade asked.

"To jerk me off... to massage my aching balls… to send me over the edge like only you can." Luke said.

"Very good Luke." Jade said.

Before Luke could speak Jade had pressed their lips together. Luke gasped into the kiss as Jade's hand returned to his erection. Jade began to stroke the dick as he kissed Luke. When Luke gasped it gave Jade the chance to stick his tongue into Luke's mouth. Luke and Jade began a battle for dominance as Luke became closer to released. Luke gave up in the battle and allowed Jade complete control.

Jade continued to stroke the member and began to feel pre-cum form on the tip. He smirked as Luke gave up the battle and began to stroke even faster. He felt Luke tense up as the cock pulsed in his grip. He gave a few more strokes before Luke let out a cry as he released. Once Luke finished releasing Jade proceeded to pull hand out of Luke's pants. Luke watched as Jade brought his hand up and towards Luke's face. The hand was slightly covered in Luke's cum.

"Lick." Jade ordered.

Luke took Jade's fingers in his mouth and licked the cum off. He tasted is own cum before he was kissed roughly by Jade. Jade thrust his tongue into Luke's mouth and took some of the cum that Luke had yet to swallow. When they pulled apart Jade licked his lips with a smirk.

"You taste wonderful." Jade said.

Jade put Luke down on the couch and stood up. Luke watched him with a look of confusion and want. Jade sat down at his desk and turned to the computer.

"Detention is over for the day Luke." He stated.

"But…" Luke started.

"Remember that you have detention tomorrow also." Jade reminded Luke.

"Yes sir." Luke said with a smile.

Jade watched as Luke redid his pants and prepared to leave. Luke headed for the door but turned and went back to Jade's desk. Jade looked at him as Luke leaned down and gave him a shy kiss before running out the door.

Jade leaned back into the chair and smirked. He made sure to relock the door after Luke ran out. He looked over his detention schedule with Luke and put it away. He then decided to leave work early due to a growing problem that had not been taken care of.

**~End ch. 2~**

**I hope you all liked this chapter! **

**I wanted to ask all of you what you think of the sex scenes. What do you think I could do to improve on it? Also I wanted to run this idea by you guys. If you like it I might add it to the story. Just wanted your opinion!**

**Idea:**

**Luke's class goes on a class trip and Jade is one of the teachers in charge. He and Luke end up sharing a room at the hotel. **

**Reviewer's Corner:**

**Ouka Sakazaki: thanks I'm glad you enjoyed it! I hope this chapter was just as enjoyable.**

**Clolot: Thanks. Hope I don't disappoint. **

**Nefetari Moon: thanks for the review. Yeah I'll work on the descriptions. Well Jade is basically a teacher and well Luke…. He isn't exactly the smartest person in the world.**

**AntiSora: thanks for the review.**

**Snow Leopard Pasha: thanks for the review. I hoped I still kept the characters in character. I hope the descriptions were good enough. I personally like Luke with short hair (but that's because I think it's a good look but I do like him with long hair also…). **


End file.
